fireballfandomcom-20200213-history
Evergloom
Far out, there is a world said to be unreachable. It lies so distant that to get there, one would need to bring more provisions of food than he'd be able to bring in order to not starve on his way there. On the western sky shines a bright flame that bathes the western regions in an eternal orange light. The eastern regions are only dimly lit, as a mountain range carve the continent in two, and on the farthest eastern coast, the light never reaches and there's forever dark. Evergloom is a continent far away from other worlds. It is unreachable, for it is locked away behind vast mountains, endless oceans and terrible storms. Yet on the continent itself, nature is quite like many other places, housing beasts and animals wild and mild. What is truly notable about this place is that, because it is so isolated, all of its inhabitants are unique, nowhere else to be found quite like here. Geography Evergloom is the world within a circle of vast mountains, shutting it out from the worlds on the other sides. There's a main continent and some twenty islands small and big, the majority of them lying off the western coast of the main continent. The western ocean is called the Golden Sea, as it is bathed in the light of the celestial flame. The eastern ocean is called the Black Water and no light from the flame reaches here. This is mainly due to the mountain range going from north to south on the middle of the continent. The People of Evergloom From the western part of this world, covered in eternal orange lighting, to the eastern pitch black lands, there is a range of different sentient, humanoid creatures. They roam in lands they call their own, and when they meet, conflicts arise, as will always happen when different cultures collide. Though the lands to the far west enjoy the light of an ever setting sun, the light remains dim. As such, all creatures of Evergloom rely on other senses more than they do on sight. A feral people with fur and claws, the Qwanari, walking upright on two legs live in these parts with the most light. They have recently been driven from their homelands by a race of intellectuals who are in the middle of their industrialization and building boom, the Industrialized. To the east of these are a people struck by a curse, or a blessing if you ask some, turning their flesh to crystal, the Crystal. South of all three of these is a an empire as great as the other three combined. These four races live on the western side of a mountain range, the World's Spine cutting the continent in two. Barely any light reaches the eastern lands, feared places by all the creatures of the light. Not much is known to them about the dark-dwellers. In the southern lands of shadow, at the coast, live a scaly people simply called the Shadows.